


Author Notes

by ViolentVioletEye



Series: Schlatt is Tubbo's Father [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: This is where I'll be posting updates about my life, new stories, i might even put polls here for you guys to vote on.
Series: Schlatt is Tubbo's Father [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980382
Comments: 29
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an actual update. I just wanted to give you guys a place to check on any news, and to also catch you up on my life. I've been gone for a bit because one, I'm quitting my job, two, I had a high fever for a few days (we're pretty sure I had covid but we couldn't afford the fucking test :)), and three, my desktop fried. Anything I've published in the past few days has been from my phone or my grandma's computer, which I can only use when she's at work and when I'm not. Do you guys know how hard it is to publish stuff to AO3 from your phone? You have to pick existing tags and have you guys LOOKED at how I tag my stuff? But don't worry about me, I'll be getting my new computer in a couple of days and once I'm done with my job totally in a few weeks, I'll be able to write so much more. I'm also much better and I've recovered just fine, I'm certainly one of the lucky ones if I did get covid.

Speaking of writing, I have published a few new things if you guys want to check it out. They're not part of the Schlatt is Tubbo's blood father series, which does need an actual name dear lord. Its called 'i want to go home,' its Tommy centric, and its very angst-y. TWs for child abuse, dissociation, and tommy just overall not having a good freaking time LMFAO I think you guys would enjoy it, and I'll only be continuing it if it gets enough traction and attention. Not because I live for validation (i do) but if you guys prefer this, then I would rather give you guys what you want. I enjoy writing anything I publish.

Btw, should I start a discord???

Either way, I hope you guys are staying safe, and don't worry, I haven't abandoned this. Just give me a bit to finish up my job and get my new desktop, and I'll be back in business. Stay safe, love yourself and those around you, and stay healthy! <3333


	2. New Series

Hey guys. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I promise that I wanna continue this series, but my life is very hectic right now, and I haven't been in the right headspace to write for this particular series. But, to cope with what's going on in my life and to have a vent, I've started a new series called Alone Together. It's centered around Schlatt and Tommy, and it's basically an AU of 'what if Wilbur blew up l'Manberg during the festival and Tommy and Schlatt were the only survivors.' The story does get pretty dark, and we're only two parts in with a third one about to go up. There are trigger warnings for anxiety attacks, breakdowns, death, graphic descriptions of said death (because they all got blown up) and Schlatt and Tommy don't deal with their trauma very well. They don't like, drink or do drugs or anything of that nature, but they shove it all down until it gets too much and then they break down and the cycle just continues. So, I suggest steering clear of this story if all of that would be too much for you. It is going to get better for them, but it's gonna be awhile.

So yeah. This series is not abandoned, but it's definitely on hiatus. I will continue it and finish it one day though. I've got so many great plans for it. I hope you guys haven't abandoned the story or me just yet LMAO Just please try and be patient with me, and hopefully enjoy this new series I have going. Schlatt is hella DadSchlatt in that one too. I ALSO have another series called How long can you run? that revolves around Tommy and Techno after Tommy runs to him in his exile. That's also hella cute, not as dark as the Schlatt and Tommy one, and I have plenty of ideas for that one. Either way, I hope you guys have a good day, and you're staying safe. Happy new year :)


End file.
